Dwarf Commander
Dwarf commanders spawn at the top of Dwarven towers in the Iron Hills, and are easily recognizable by their red capes and the silver coin in their left hand as well as their trimmed Dwarven armour. Once you reach an alignment of +200 for Durin's Folk, they will allow you to hire troops from them and once you reach +1500 you will of course be able to buy a warhorn of them for coins. Dwarf commanders will not attack unless provoked, just like other unit hiring NPCs. When that happens, they will use a Dwarven Warhammer to defend themselves. Dwarf commanders wear a suit of gold-trimmed Dwarven armour (without the helm). Hiring Listed below are the units the Dwarf commanders have for hire, along with their alignment requirements and cost in silver coins. Note that the price decreases as your alignment increases. Upon hiring a unit from a Dwarf commander, the player earns the achievement "Khazâd ai-mênu!" Speechbank Friendly * If you want some fine warriors, you've come to the right Dwarf! * My Dwarves are strong and loyal warriors. * My Dwarves shall serve you... for the right price! Ha! Ha! * You wish to command the mighty armies of the Dwarves?! My men will follow you, but not for free. * I can offer you some fine fighting Dwarves in exchange for silver coins, Person. * Good day, Person! I have some fine battle-hungry Dwarves who will serve you valiantly for the right price. * Greetings, Person! Looking to hire some warriors? * I have many strong Dwarves for hire. * Give me some silver coins, and I'll give you some units! * We Dwarves are great and valiant warriors. Do you have what it takes to lead us into battle? * Dwarf Warriors aren't cheap! You'll have to pay a good price to command my lads! Neutral * Prove your allegiance to the folk of Durin, and they will follow you into battle! * I'll have to trust you more before I can let you command my Dwarves. * How many Orcs did you kill? I say not enough. Come back when you do more deeds. * Who are you? I have not heard of you. Kill some Orcs and give meaning to your name! * My lads will not follow any stranger into battle. Prove yourself! * You want to hire my Dwarves? Go and kill some more Orcs first, or something. * My lads will not follow any stranger into battle. Prove yourself! * You've got no chance of commanding a Dwarven army without some deeds to your name, lad! * Dwarves only follow into battle those whom we can trust! * You want to hire some Dwarves? You must prove your standing amongst our people first! * I will not any man command my warriors. Prove your worth to our kin and then come back! * You'll have to prove your worth if you want to hire some units, Person. Hostile * Suffer the wrath of the Dwarves, Person! * I'll crush you like a rock, lad! * Come on, lad! Show me what you've got! * Out with you, Morgul-scum! * You will pay for trespassing here, Morgul-scum! * No Dwarven Ale for you! * Woe and ruin upon you and your kin, Person! * Your are no match for the kinsmen of Durin! * Raaarrrgh! * May you die in dragon-fire! * Begone, Orc scum! * Khazâd ai-mênu! * I'll cleave your miserable skull in twain! * Came you here only to be crushed? * How dare you enter our lands? * You have underestimated us, Person! * Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! * You're a nasty piece of work, Person! de:Zwergenbefehlshaber Category:NPC Category:Dwarves Category:Mobs Category:Iron Hills Category:Captains Category:Durin's Folk Category:Good